Tantalum-based electrolytic capacitors have found increasing use in microelectronics. The combination of small package size, insensitivity to operating temperature, and excellent reliability have made them the choice over ceramic multilayer and aluminum foil-based capacitors for many applications. As the state of the art in microelectronics continues to progress, demand has grown for smaller, more cost-effective tantalum electrolytic capacitors. This demand entails improvements in the quality and performance of the tantalum compacts that are at the heart of such capacitors.